nouvelle vie
by Filatipphia
Summary: Mereka bukannya menyerah, melainkan hanya memulai semuanya lagi dari awal dan berjuang menjalani kehidupan baru yang lebih baik.


**Re:Zero** **Tappei Nagatsuki, Shinichirou Otsuka** **ǀ** **Subaru Natsuki** ** &** **Rem** **ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning:** **OOC, mengambil latar dari side story 'IF'.**

* * *

"Ibu, aku sudah lapar," Natsuki Rigel merengek kala melihat Rem masih sibuk berkutik dengan masakannya di dapur. Bocah lelaki itu kini tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak lantai. Sedangkan sang adik, Natsuki Spica ikut bergumam 'Lapal... lapal...' di atas pangkuannya.

Biasanya, perempuan mungil itu aktif berlarian kesana-kemari, namun mungkin karena mulai mengantuk, saat ini Spica hanya terduduk _anteng_ bersama sang kakak.

"Hmm? Spica juga lapar? Tunggu sebentar ya sayang, sedikit lagi matang," Rem bertutur lembut sembari tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk _kare_ di dalam panci.

Rigel memberengut kesal, "Aku dikacangin?!" teriaknya, membuat sang adik berjengit, untung saja gadis cilik itu tidak menangis. Bisa-bisa ia tak dapat jatah makan malam hari ini apabila membuat Spica meneteskan air mata. Balita itu akan sulit untuk didiamkan, kau tahu?

Ibu dua orang anak terkikik kecil, " _Ha'i, ha'i._ Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan ayahmu untuk segera ke sini, ya."

Meski merasa jengkel, toh Rigel tetap menuruti kata-kata ibunya. Dengan hati-hati ia berusaha turun dari atas kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

Mematikan kompor saat masakannya telah mendidih sempurna, Rem segera melangkah menuju kedua buah hati, "Sini, Spica biar Ibu yang gendong."

Perempuan yang telah berganti marga menjadi Natsuki itu segera meraih anak gadisnya yang masih balita, didekapnya Spica erat sembari menciumi pipi gembilnya sesekali. "Ib-bu... Ibu..." Spica tertawa kegelian memanggil ibunya.

Puas menggoda si bungsu, Rem menatap ke arah Rigel yang masih terlihat kesusahan untuk turun, sekali lagi ia terkikik pelan.

Wanita itu kemudian membenahi posisi Spica dalam gendongannya, membawanya hanya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi ia ulurkan ke arah si sulung, membantunya untuk turun.

Rigel meraih tangannya walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan, ia lalu meloncat turun dengan menariknya kuat-kuat, membuat Rem hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh andai saja tak ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Hei, Rigel! Kau harusnya berhati-hati. Bagaimana jika ibumu dan Spica terjatuh?!" Subaru berkata dengan nada _sok_ tegas.

Rigel mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kalo jatuh, ya ke bawah," sungutnya.

Subaru menyentil dahi putra pertamanya itu keras-keras, membuat Rigel mengaduh kesakitan, " _Itte_!" dan mengusap bekas kemerahan di jidatnya berulang-ulang.

"Subaru- _kun arigatou,"_ Rem berucap pelan kepada lelaki yang sudah menemaninya beberapa tahun ini, "Dan juga Rigel, Ibu tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai tadi benar-benar terjatuh. Bagaimana jika Spica terluka?" wanita itu menghela napas sejenak, "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, paham?"

Rigel hanya mengangguk, perkataan ibunya mutlak adanya. Meski dalam hati ia merutuk, suruh siapa membuatnya kesal. Lagipula ia tak akan melakukan hal itu bila tak melihat sang ayah sudah memasuki ruang makan tadi. – _Well,_ secara tidak langsung, Rigel lah yang memberi kesempatan bagi Subaru untuk _modus_.

"Bukan masalah, sudah tugas suami untuk selalu melindungi istrinya apapun yang terjadi," lelaki itu berkata dengan senyuman. Subaru kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan di atas helaian lembut surai kebiruan Rem. Membuat pipi wanita itu dipenuhi oleh semburat merah.

"Orang tua macam apa yang selalu bermesraan di depan anaknya yang masih di bawah umur?" Rigel berucap _nyinyir._

Subaru memandangi Rigel dengan aura permusuhan yang kental terasa, "Berisik kau, dasar bocah. Dengar ya, Rem hanya milikku!"

Membuat Rigel hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bocah bernetra sama seperti ayahnya itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja kata-kata ngawur Subaru. Ia lantas kembali mencoba untuk duduk di atas kursi meskipun dengan bersusah payah. Dalam hati, si lelaki cilik mengutuk pembuat kursi karena tingginya yang sulit untuk ia jangkau.

"Sudah. Biar aku siapkan dulu makan malamnya sebelum dingin. Subaru- _kun_ tolong gendong Spica, jangan sampai membuatnya menangis, ya?"

Dengan sigap, Subaru mengambil Spica dari dekapan sang istri. Menimang-nimang si putri bungsu yang memiliki surai gelap replika darinya dengan lembut, berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Rem pun segera pergi menata piring dan beberapa hidangan untuk disantap malam ini.

* * *

Usai makan malam, mencuci piring dan menidurkan kedua buah hatinya, Rem kembali ke kamar tempatnya berbagi kehangatan dengan sang suami.

Mendengar suara pintu berderit terbuka, Subaru yang tadi telah memejamkan mata kini membukanya kembali. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rem yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Wanita yang identik dengan biru muda itu lantas menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya di samping lelaki bersurai panjang.

Subaru segera memiringkan badannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Rem dan menyesapi aroma manis yang menguar dari istrinya dengan khidmat. Ia menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam-dalam ke ceruk leher wanita itu.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Subaru bertanya dengan suara parau, mungkin efek akibat terbangun dari tidur singkatnya barusan.

Rem mengangguk pelan, ia lantas menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang lelaki itu dan membalas dekapannya tak kalah erat, " _Ha'i,_ dengan nyenyak."

"Baguslah..."

Hening beberapa saat merajai keduanya.

Rem masih terjaga. Menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tubuh lelaki itu, juga setia mendengarkan degup jantungnya yang terasa sangat menenangkan baginya. Dari hembusan napasnya yang teratur, mungkin saat ini Subaru juga telah terlelap.

Meski sebenarnya ia ingin bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu. Namun Rem tak sampai hati mengganggunya beristirahat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mulai memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa?" Subaru bertanya tanpa merubah posisi mereka sama sekali, "Kau seperti sangat gelisah."

"Eh?" Rem mengerjapkan netranya bingung. Padahal ia sedaritadi hanya terdiam dan tidak menimbulkan pergerakan yang aneh-aneh.

Subaru mulai memainkan jemarinya di helaian rambut nilakandi Rem, mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut, "Aku bisa paham," lelaki itu memulai konversasi, seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam batin Rem, "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukan? Katakan saja, Subaru- _kun_ ini pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

Sedikit menggeliat, Rem kemudian menghela napas dalam kelegaan, ia memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin, "Apa Subaru- _kun_ selama ini merasa bahagia?" Kali ini, adalah suara terlirih Rem yang pernah Subaru dengar.

"Memangnya Rem tidak?"

"Bukan begitu!" Rem dengan segera membantah.

Subaru terkekeh kecil, merasa lucu akan reaksi cepat perempuan dalam pelukannya, "Lantas, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Hanya saja... kita sudah melarikan diri dan malah berada di sini seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun."

"Hmm?"

"Apa Subaru- _kun_ tidak merasa me—"

"Menyesal?" Lelaki itu langsung menyela, tak membiarkan Rem menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban, " _Ha'i."_

"Apakah Rem juga menyesal karena telah pergi jauh dari kediaman Roswaal, dari Ram, dari semuanya dan malah bersamaku?" Subaru balik bertanya.

Rem dengan tegas menjawab, "Sama sekali tidak."

Subaru mengistirahatkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala wanita itu, "Begitupula aku."

Rem hanya terdiam.

Tak mendapatkan tanggapan, lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Rem?"

" _Ha'i_?"

"Apakah aku harus menyesal karena telah memilikimu, Rigel, dan Spica? Yah, meskipun aku memang menyesal sih, punya anak macam Rigel yang suramnya menyaingi diriku."

Rem menggeleng, "Salah siapa coba, Rigel hadir? Padahal kan, waktu itu kita belum lama tinggal di sini."

Teringat masa lalu kala mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segalanya dan memulai hidup baru di daerah Kararagi. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Rem telah hamil Rigel. Hanya butuh beberapa bulan bagi Subaru untuk mendapatkan kabar bahwa Rem sudah mengandung.

Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Salahku, sih. Eh, salahmu, deng. Habis, kau terlalu seksi!"

Wanita itu memukul dada Subaru, membuat lelaki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Meski begitu, aku sangat menyayangi mereka," Subaru merubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih serius sekarang, "Rem, kau tahu? Selama beberapa tahun ini, kita selalu bergantung satu sama lain. Aku sampai tak bisa membayangkan jika kau tak ada dalam hidupku."

"Rem pun sama."

Bagi Rem, ia tak akan bisa hidup bila tanpa Subaru di sisinya. Dan meski sekarang tak ada jarak di antara mereka, wanita itu tetap merasa takut apabila suatu saat nanti Subaru akan hilang.

"Dengan Rigel dan Spica, dengan kau di sisiku, dengan terbentuknya keluarga kecil ini, bagian mana dari itu yang harus kusesali? Aku memilikimu bukan hanya karena aku telah menyerah."

Tentu saja bukan.

Perjuangannya untuk pergi membawa Rem tak bisa disebut main-main. Mereka bukannya menyerah, melainkan hanya memulai semuanya lagi dari awal dan berjuang menjalani kehidupan baru yang lebih baik.

Kali ini, Rem tak menjawab. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap tepat ke wajah Subaru, meski terhalang oleh beban kepala lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rem. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Dan sekarang ditambah Rigel juga Spica. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia?"

"Rem hanya takut Subaru- _kun_ pergi..."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Memangnya, kau tak mempercayaiku?" Subaru mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap tepat ke iris biru milik Rem.

Tapi yang didapatinya bukanlah keraguan, melainkan pancaran rasa takut. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa tidak percaya pada binar mata itu. Murni hanya ketidakberanian untuk menghadapi semuanya sendiri, bak anak kecil yang ditinggal di tempat gelap.

Menghela napas pelan, dikecupnya dahi Rem dengan lembut, "Rem, apa kau tak bisa mempercayai... dirimu sendiri?"

Rem menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba mengalihkan pandang dari tatapan intens Subaru yang menghujani dirinya, "Rem hanya merasa tak cukup baik."

 _Ia takut, takut sekali bahwa ternyata lelaki itu merasa menyesal telah memilih jalan ini; telah memilih dirinya._

Demi Tuhan, entah bagaimana sebenarnya pikiran Rem berjalan. Bagian mananya dari wanita itu yang tak cukup baik? Justru Rem malah _lebih dari sekadar cukup_ , melainkan _sangat_. Subaru berdecak dalam hati.

Meski begitu, ia paham akan apa yang dirasakan oleh Rem. Mengingat apa yang sudah dijalani oleh istrinya di masa lalu.

"Kalau begitu, apa Rem tidak bahagia bersamaku?"

Rem cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Subaru. Ia membulatkan matanya dan segera mendongak, untuk yang diperolehnya adalah bibir lelaki itu yang sudah berada tepat di atas bibir miliknya, menyesapnya lembut seolah-olah dipenuhi oleh berjuta kasih sayang.

"Subaru- _kun_..." lirihnya saat lelaki itu telah menjauh.

Pria bersurai gelap menyejajarkan wajahnya di depan Rem, menatap tepat ke arah iris nilakandi milik sang wanita, "Apa Rem tidak bahagia?"

Rem menggeleng keras-keras, "Tentu saja Rem bahagia."

"Maka itu saja sudah cukup," Subaru mengusap pelan pipi istrinya, membuat pandangan wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Hingga akhirnya setetes air jatuh dari ujung matanya. Meski begitu, sebuah kurva terbit di wajah Rem, beserta rona merah yang melingkupi, " _Ha'i,_ Rem sangat bahagia."

Subaru ikut tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , Subaru- _kun_."

Lalu sebuah kecupan kecil kembali hadir di antara keduanya.

* * *

A/N: heaaapa ini aku ndak tau:( yha, itung-itung buat obat kokoro aja deh wkwkwk xD btw ini aku publish tanpa dire-read sama sekali jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan hehe

* * *

Bonus.

* * *

 _Braakkk._

Suara gebrakan dari pintu yang terbuka membuat pasangan itu segera menjauh satu sama lain dan menolehkan pandang ke asal suara. Rem lantas bangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuat Subaru berdecak dalam hati, 'Padahal baru akan dimulai, ganggu saja sih,' batinnya menggerutu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Spica menangis!"

Di depan pintu, si putra sulung berdiri terengah-engah sembari menggendong sang adik yang sedang terisak keras.

Tak pakai lama, Rem pun turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri kedua buah hatinya. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil alih Spica dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan keluar dari kamar.

Selepas kepergian Rem, hanya terdengar suara Rigel yang berusaha mengatur napas. Sedangkan Subaru yang kini sudah terduduk, menatap tajam putranya itu, "Oi, Rigel, kau tak bisa mendiamkan adikmu, apa?"

Rigel membalas pandangan ayahnya tak kalah tajam, "Memangnya ayah sendiri bisa?"

Subaru kesal, namun tak bisa mengelak. Karena tak dapat dipungkiri, hanya Rem seorang yang mampu menghentikan tangisan dari putrinya itu.

Lelaki dewasa itu berkata tak acuh, "Besok-besok, kau harus menginap di rumah temanmu."

"Dasar orang tua kurang ajar," Rigel menimpali.

Dan begitulah, malam di keluarga Natsuki berlangsung.

Pada akhirnya, Rem memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Spica. Sedangkan Subaru sendiri malah harus tidur dengan Rigel, putranya yang tak kalah suram.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
